Midnight
by Midnight's Painful Cry
Summary: The day Alphonse Hallow moves to Forks was the day she lived the live with her mother and her mothers friends, the Cullens and swans. When she befriends them and the others will someone who has been following her try to end it all.
1. Peface thing!

**Yeah!!! New story! I just thought of it when I was planing my birthday party.( its early ) and my mom is taking me to see TWILIGHT!! *cheers* and mostly every girl in my school has checked out twilight and some of my guy-friends too. ( I'm glad I can talk to them about it.) Anywho. I know its short but its something. Also I HOPE * prays* Its not confusing, I'm working on it.**

*~***Preface***~*

I never imagined that I'd be running for my life. I imagined my life here in forks to be like my life in Chicago, boring, and lonely. The thought of the one I cared for went through my head. Kind. Wise. Warmhearted even. That should count for something in life!

My killed walked to me, slowly, friendly. A childish smirk on his face. I looked up, My eyes blacken, as he was finishing what he stated.

**Once again sorry its short ^-^ thats all I could think of and write down that I didnt cross out (just getting out of writers block and the habit to write during them) but yeah hope you liked it.**


	2. New Home Named Forks

**Yeah!! chapter one!!!! and Al!!! please do the Disclaimer!!!**

**Alphonse: She didn't write Twilight if she did I think I'd be in there. And Bella would have a sibling? *throws flash card away***

**Hinareru: And Allison the note of the chapter!!! please!!**

**Allison: she was reading Twilight for a project and it might sound like it in this chapter so BEWARE..... *looks at card*...... Yeah and she apologizes for that and I think Its Edward's turn....... Wait thats next time....**

My father drove me to the airport with the windows rolled up. It was 37 degrees in Chicago right now. Winter. I wore a sweater; it was a parting gift and also it was the color My brother loved, Lavender. My father's car was nice and warm, his radio on a jazz station, its always was. Though I could barley hear it since I had my headphones in, I knew it was there.

My destination was Forks, Washington, one of the coldest places my father had lived. The place he was born, my grandparents had died a year after his birth and he was adopted into the Hallow family, who told him were he was from many times never lying of the truth.

My father once told me of my mother, Annabell Gardener, though I have never met her. You see, My parents met in the university of Chicago their freshmen year. I was born not so long after......well WE were born not so long after. After two months of me being born my father had said my mother wasn't wanting to be around me, feed me or change me. So he left, taking my brother and I. My brother was named Allison, though its a girl name, it fit him, very well. He died when we were ten from cancer. And here I was, exiling myself to forks- the action I had made with great horror and pain.

" Alphon." My father said my name, for the last thousands of times he has done that I listened." Do you truly want to go?"

My father looked nothing like me. He had short spikylight brown hair and worry lines. Lines life makes being a single parent. I could tell he was panicing, myself, I felt panic creep up my body. His eyes showed he didnt want me to go, those big blue eyes, the trait I have from him. Blue eyes. Though I didn't word the truth I looked it. He was going back to the house to pack and become a great writer. I was kinda worried he would be killed or hurt. He was a curious person and might get to close to the edge.

"I _want_to go" I lied. Though I'm a good liar I sometimes act the way I feel. And I felt like a lier.

"Tell Annabell that I said hello"

"I will" I turned and looked at the clock, I was boarding soon..

"Write to me, I will always have my laptop and cell phone." he said putting a hand on my black hair. I nodded."You can always go to Gable's and I'll be there to give him my work"

I could see what sacriface he would make If I did so, though it was a promise.

"Don't worry about me dad I'll be fine." I told him urging him to follow his dream."I love you dad."

He kissed my forehead for a minute, and I got on the plane and my father was gone.

After about a three to six hour flight and another to port Angeles and a drive to forks I wasn't caring for flying. The hour in the car with my mother and her twin boys, Edmund and Alexander. I was frightened for.

Annabell had been nice about the whole me lining with her thing. In fact, she was pleased I chose_ her_over my father and was living with her and my have a chance for it to be permanent. She had already registered me into the school.

But living with Annabell was going to bring an awkward time. Neither of us knew anything of the other and I knew she was suspicious of my decision. Though I would attempt to stay away from them as much as possible.

When I got to Port Angeles it was raining. I didnt see it as bad, just a natrual part of this place. I had said goodbye to the sun that may show. Or not.

"Allie!!!" Looking around I saw her; face like mine and eyes green. Blond hair and laugh lines....not my type of person who worried of her children. She smiled and waved, eyes happy to see me. Though mine, not so happy. Pain, and anger. She continued waving as I walked to her, still smiling. Even knowing why she was smiling I felt a little joy. I had a mother. As we walked to her car I saw she had two teens in there.

_Not good _I thought as I got in. Looking at the two they looked like a couple,not siblings.

"Allie this is Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." She introduced us and I cringed at the name she continued to cal me."Alphonse...not 'Allie'...nice to meet you." I said to them and turned to the front. Soon the car began to move and I sighed. _This is going to be a rough time living with my mother......_

**Alphonse: WOOOOOO its over!!! And why are ALL of your stories somewhat sad?!? * turns to Author***

**Hinareru: ummmmm I don't know..... I just think of them.... any-who can someone say the last part???**

**Alphonse and Allison: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! It makes love live.....we think...**


End file.
